The Next Generation
by YourFace1999
Summary: Its the next generation of the Vampire Academy. This story is about Lissa and Christian's son Cyrus (17) and Rose and Dimtiri's daughter Natalie (also 17). As if the romance between the queens son and the guardian's daughter couldnt get and harder what somehow it does. This story takes place as if the bloodlines series never existed. But there are hints of Adrian/Sydney
1. Prologue

Explanation:

This story is set in the future after The Last Sacrifice; it's about Dimitri and Rose's daughter Natalie and Lissa and Christian's son Cyrus. The story is about Natalie and Cyrus's relationships, all the twists and turns, ups and downs, death, sacrifice, pain, heartbreak, betrayal and love. There will be some minor changes in the facts during the story. This story does not have anything to do with the Blood Line series.

Ages:

Natalie: 17 Dhampire

Cyrus: 17 Mori

Rose: 39 Dhampire

Dimitri: 46 Dhampire

Lissa: 39 Mori

Christian: 39 Mori

Adrian: 42 Mori

Andre (Lissa and Christian's oldest child and son): 18 Mori

Mason (Rose and Dimitri's youngest child and only son): 8 Dhampire

Rhea (Lissa and Christian's only daughter and youngest child.): 7 Mori


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Natalie POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I groaned inwardly, I looked at my clock 6:30pm. The sun was just starting to set it was barely noticeable, early morning in Mori time. Plus it was late summer which made the sun set even slower. Truth was like my mother before me I hated waking up early. But I had to train this morning. I got up and opened my balcony door. I spent the night with my family and Aunt Lissa she wasn't actually my aunt I just called her that since I was little and it just stuck with me at the court. I grabbed my work out cloths, a pair of yoga shorts and a shirt that went to my bellybutton and left the rest of my stomach bare.

Being a guardian in training you learned to appreciate the small moments like hot showers. The times when you're not sore and busting your butt. I was the daughter of the infamous Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov people expected allot out of me. I walked out of my shower into my ridiculously large bathroom. Aunt Lissa treated our family like we were royalty too, so did Grandpa Abe. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. I grabbed a black head band and wrist band and put those on too.

I tied up my long brown hair in a pony and threw on some sneakers. I got my phone and headphones off the night side table. Headphones were the best out there and my phone was the newest Samsung. If I might add. I walked through the queen's quarters and headed to the gym. Barley any Mori were awake at this time except for 24 hour shops or shops that open really early. So you could imagine my surprise when I heard someone in the workout room.

I opened the door to see my own mother, her gaze focused on the punching bag and she was hammering on it hard. "Mom?" I said. Finally snapping her out of her focus on the punching bag. She looked up saw me and smiled "Natalie you're awake." "I could say the same to you," I said back. Anyone who was close to my mother knew she didn't like getting up early. I was a bit worried she had been getting up allot earlier lately? I could see in her she had already been awake for hours.

"You okay mom you don't usually get up early?" I asked worried. She flashed me a smile "I'm just pumped full of energy and hey don't you worry about me it's my job to worry about you." She came over to me and kissed me on the forehead even though I was a like 2 inches taller so she had to stand on tip toes. "Its 8:15 I have to go wake up your father and brother if they aren't already awake. Unlike us Hathaway women Belikov men don't sleep in." I smirked. My mother and I were on better terms than most were with their parents.

I put in my headphones and began basics of the day. Stretching, jumping rope, messing with a medicine ball, push ups, crunches, and other basics like that. But no matter how hard I try I couldn't get something out of my head. I checked the time 8:45 I got up and went for my hour jog; my jog was nice it usually cleared my mind. Usually. But once again that one thing was clogging my brain. I didn't know why but one thing wouldn't leave my head. It wasn't an it, it was a him.

I gave up on the jog and went into a full blown run and ran faster and harder. But he remained and I couldn't figure out why. By the time I got back at around 10, a little longer than an hour. I got back to the training room. There was only one other guardian. He was 2 years older and his name was Kelly surprisingly it was a man. He liked me but I denied him 3 other times. Kelly smiled at me "Natalie nice to see you would you like spar." "Are you ready to lose?" He smirked "let's go."

I attacked him first taking him down easily; Kelly didn't have too much weight on him so it made it easy to throw him. But as small as he was he had muscle, he flipped me back around but I forced him onto his stomach. We rolled around for a bit before I threw him up and we began fighting standing up. We ducked and covered in tell I got bored of this cat and mouse game. Kelly came at me once more; I round house kicked him and then flipped back in a back hand spring kicking him in the chin. I swept down with one foot and spun knocking him on his back. I pinned him down and used my fist as a stake and planted it in his heart and said "You're dead." He sighed.

I got up and then suddenly he pinned me against the wall hands on either side of my head "go out with me." "no." he leaned closer and back my head into the wall as far as I could go he whispered "yes." I was about to say no when someone cleared there throat. Then they spoke "I hope I'm not interrupting."

My breath caught and I felt that weird feeling in my chest once more. Kelly let go of me and shot back a few meters. I turned to see Cyrus Dragomir. Cyrus was the middle child of Dragomir/Ozera family. Cyrus has been my best friend since birth, he is 2 months older than I am, he is Mori, when I finished my guardian training he would be my Mori. Even now he was I followed him everywhere.

We locked eye's, I could see the unimpressed look on his ice blue eyes behind his jet black hair. This guy was the one who I couldn't get out of my head.

Cyrus POV

I stirred restlessly I knew it was early in the morning but I couldn't sleep. I stared up at the ceiling and let myself think. Which really didn't do me much good so I got up and check my clock 9:50pm, I don't know why I couldn't sleep. I sat up and pushed some of my black bangs out of my eyes. I sighed heavily and walked into my closet pulling out black jeans and tight crisp white T-shirt. I put on a baggy black sweater with a blue monster symbol on the back and Cyrus on one of my sleeves and Dragomir on the other.

I opened the door and walked down through the hall to my best friends end. Natalie Hathaway-Belikov she preferred Hathaway though. Everyone knew the Hathaway name better. Natalie was my best friend and once she was full-fledged she would be my official Guardian. She already is but she wasn't official and I had others but she still followed me everywhere as if she was on duty. I walked over to the dining room; Aunt Roza, Dimitri, Mason, Rhea, Mom, and Dad were all there. I walked over "Morning." Aunt Roza smiled up at me "Cyrus what are you doing up so early usually you aren't up tell 11pm." I rubbed my eyes "can't sleep… Where's Natalie?"

My mother laughed and looked at me "nice to see you too son." I smiled at my mother "hey mom." My mother is the queen but she didn't act like it she hated the title. She was still the Mori queen high and mighty but she wasn't anything like the previous I only heard stories about. She was more familiar with people and would go out in public, she would wear a dress or royal clothing of some sort but she was very kind even to Dhampire. My mother also made the rule that Mori must learn how to fight it was part of their training. Only one of their high school years they learn but still they knew how to fight.

My father smirked and stared down at his cup of coffee "now what is the big hurry." Aunt Roza crossed her arms "what we not good enough for yeah? Cause of that's the case remember who Natalie came from eh?" I adored Aunt Roza, though Dimitri was the original one who called her Roza and I liked it so that's what I called her. Dimitri didn't seem to mind. But Aunt Roza was hilarious and there was never a dull moment with her around. "Nah, just odd without her here." Andre smirked and came around behind me and whispered "is that really it?" I gave him a weird look.

I turned to Andre and he smirked "did you finally get your hands on her or something?" he said it so no one could hear because no one was more protective of his daughter than Dimitri. I whispered "no," Andre laughed and rolled his eyes "In time little bro in time." I looked up at him funny "What do you mean in time?" Andre chuckled to himself and walked away "You will figure it out." I looked at Aunt Roza "where is Natalie?" "Work out area." I nodded.

I wandered through the everyone whole knew who I was and navigated around me as I walked through places. It was kind of cool to have things like that being the Queen's son and all. But as I walked into the workout room I noticed a man, what was his name again Kelly. He had Natalie pinned to the wall he said "go out with me?" she answered back with "no." "Yes." He insisted. "No." she said flat out. I thought he was going to leave her alone but then he started to lean into her face, she tried to back away but the wall was in her way. I had no idea why she wasn't doing anything. I cleared my throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I said clearly pissed off. Natalie looked over at me shocked clearly she didn't know I had entered the room. But then she looked relieved. Kelly looked over his shoulder at me shocked. But he didn't move from Natalie I got annoyed "Earlier Guardian Belikov said he wanted to come for a work out once he was done his coffee which was 10 minutes ago." Kelly's eyes widened and he jumped away from Natalie. If Dimitri were to see that he would kill that guy.

Natalie got off the wall and walked to me "Morning your up early." "Yeah tell me about it." We walked out of the workout room. I sighed "so why the hell didn't you throw that guy off you or was I actually interrupting something?" "Yeah no, I didn't throw him off cause I didn't see the need to I knew he would back off Kelly may act tough but he isn't." I huffed "oh yeah say that when he attempts to kiss you." "What?" "Well honestly like what the hell were you doing you just sat there." Natalie looked at offended "okay sorry. Jesus no need to get all petty and jealous."

I glared at her "I'm not acting petty or jealous I'm just saying don't lead the damn guy on if you have no intention of going anywhere." Natalie threw her hands up "okay for 1 you heard me say no to him twice, repeat _twice_. I was in no way leading him on. 2 it's my love life why do you care. 3 you have no room to talk you date all the time." I knew secretly she was right but I would never admit that to her "Okay fine, and I care because you're my best friend and guardian." She looked at me smiling through all the years we have been friends she likes to know that she is my best friend. Why I don't know it just makes her happy.

But then I remembered "speaking of dates I want to go to the movies to see Jack Ryan with this girl and I know my mom won't let me go so can you please convince her." Natalie sighed "I guess." Natalie walked up to our parents but snuck behind her father and wrapped her arms around his neck "good morning daddy." Dimitri froze you could tell her supressed the urge to throw her off due to years of training and fighting Strigoi. But then he calmed down and looked at his daughter smiling. Dimitri knew how lucky he was to have her, Natalie was impossible; Dhampires could not have children with anything besides a Mori. But Aunt Rosa was shadow kissed, she had been brought back from the dead and whatever my mother had done made it that Aunt Rosa could have children.

Dimitri always wanted children, my mother taped the day Natalie was born I had never seen a man so happy. Natalie was daddy's princess, her and Aunt Rosa were a lot closer than most parents but Dimitri held Natalie very close to him very protectively. Now Aunt Rosa was a scary force to be messed with but nothing was scarier than a buff 6'7" Russian man who did not like you near his daughter. Many people did not pursue Natalie for that reason, even though like her mother before you she was curvy and large breasted.

Dimitri took one of Natalie's hands "good morning Nata." His Russian accent thick when he said her nick name. She kissed her father on the cheek before standing tall at the height of a mere 5'9" beside him. "Tomorrow Cyrus and I would like to go see Jack Ryan tomorrow at the movies? Is that okay?" My mother and father waited for Aunt Rosa and Dimitri. Aunt Rosa smiled "I don't mind." Dimitri looked at her as if she had betrayed him. She kicked him under the table. Dimitri sighed "I guess but take a guardian with you." If it was thing Natalie hated it was guardians over her shoulder she rolled her eyes "dad honestly I've been training since before I got into and Cyrus has also had training I don't think he need any other Guardians the malls are protruding with them I'm sure we will be fine."

Dimitri let out a breath slowly "I guess, but take your stake with you." Natalie kissed his cheek once more smiling, he pulled 40$ out of his pocket "here." Natalie smiled even wider "THANK YOU, love you." I looked at my mom who nodded "go ahead," I smirked "that's ma." She handed me my own 40$. We skipped away happily. As we got out of their sight I grabbed Natalie giving her a hug twirling her around "you're awesome." She brushed hair out of her face "I better be you bastard."

I followed her up to her room in the court. Natalie turned the TV on for me to watch so I wouldn't be bored. After training Natalie always took a shower she could not stand being sweaty. I looked around her room, it was so very her. I waited as she walked into the bathroom to take her shower before looking around her room. Unlike most teenage girl rooms hers was very different. Natalie's bedroom was right off the small living space between 2 glass double doors with thin white pretty much see through curtains.

I looked around her room. On the wall to my left was her bed, a large California king bed with posts on each corner with curtains tied to the posts that if untied would block all light from the bed. It was meant for Mori. She had 2 night tables on either side of the bed with a lamp on each one, one side had a radio and a phone charger other one had a stack of books and a lap top. In the corner of the right wall on the wall with the door way I was currently standing in to come into the room is closet with drawers at the bottom so there was no need for a dresser. On the wall that was opposite to the one with the doorway I was currently standing in was 2 huge glass doors that lead to a circular balcony the doors had thick curtains on them. The glass doors also had 2 large windows on each side of it with thick curtains there to.

In the corner of that wall and the right wall is a piano, not a grand one just a normal rectangular one. Then on the wall to the right was the bathroom which Natalie was currently in. In the corner of the right wall and the wall I was on there was a corner desk with 4 pictures on there, a family picture of my family, her family picture, a picture of her and her friends at school then one of herself and I. There were also some books and different items. In the center was a writing novel and a pen on the side.

I walked over out onto the balcony, the warm late summer breeze caressed my skin. I felt my bangs blow in the wind exposing from the middle of my eyes up the breeze. I sighed the air seemed different or was it me, I wasn't sure. Something about me seemed to be different. Sometimes I feared what I would become, I hadn't even found out what element I could wield. My brother Andre was a fire user like my father, my sister an earth user like my grandmother on my mother's side. But me I didn't know. Sometime I felt like I didn't have an element. I tried to wield every one of them but nothing ever happened.

If there was one I didn't want to have it was spirit. I saw what it did to Adrian and my mother. I once was out with my mother, Aunt Rosa and my dad with some other guardians Dimitri was off and the darkness of spirit took control of my mother. My father tried to help her but there was nothing he could do. I watched as Aunt Rosa jumped into action, she knew what to do she had felt the darkness before. But I could see it as clear as day the fear pulsing off her like an aura. But she managed to get my mother under hand it was then I realized how dangerous spirit was. I looked around, my bedroom didn't face this way I had a different view than this.

I noticed flowers planted in a pot the balcony they were dying. I bent down and touched its petals. It felt like I could feel it as if I could feel it dying. I smiled at it "don't worry you won't die." I stood up and looked out at the view once more. I knew Natalie spent a lot of time on this Balcony I had seen her on it often. Her dark brown hair blowing in the wind her hands clutching the rails tightly as she thought of something I never asked about out of respect of her privacy. Then I remembered to text the girl I was going with that the plan was a go. She was very beautiful, she is a Mori, and she had dark red hair and greyish blue eyes. She wall tall to humans but short for a Mori she only reached about 5'6" ½. Her name was Rachel.

I smirked to myself as she told me the plan was also good from her end. I stuck my phone back in my pocket before turning around. I was surprisingly tired I went to walk off the balcony when I noticed the flowers. They were healthy again, there wasn't even a sign that they were dying. I quickly walked off the balcony not hearing the doors to the bathroom open. But I seen her, I stopped dead. Natalie was still in a towel, a very small towel at that. It barely covered the top of her nipples and was very high on the thigh. On the side facing me her whole perfectly tanned, smooth flawless muscled leg was exposed. I shook my head her hair had been brushed out and was pressing against her tan skin. For some reason it was like she was glowing like color was beaming off her. I snapped out of it.

Her eyes stared at me wide and I stared at her my eyes wide as well. "I-I." "You were supposed to be watching TV." "I went and stood out on the balcony for a minute I didn't hear you." Natalie blushed "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE." I hurried and crossed into the small living space but I looked back stealing another glance and her fine fit tone body. I knew Natalia was fit all guardians were but I wasn't expecting that. Last time I seen her in barely nothing we were kids going swimming. Not she was completely and utterly a woman. I slapped myself and I had to get it together. This was my best friend I was so childishly lusting over. I sat down on the couch and absorbed into the TV trying to get the image out of my head.

Natalie POV

I stepped out of the warm shower. My bathroom was warm and hot. I forgot a towel so I was forced to use a smaller one. I dried my body and dried my hair with a towel. I put some lotion in my hair to make it shine and soft. I slowly pulled a brush through its knots. I wrapped the towel around the little bit of private organs it covered. Cyrus was still out there it would be indecent to walk around naked. I then walked out of the bathroom to almost crash into him. My eyes widened, what the hell he was doing in here he was supposed to be watching TV.

I watched as his eyes ran over my body and stop at my one exposed leg to then meet my eyes. His eyes were also wide "I-I" "Your supposed to be watching TV!" I stated loudly. "I was just went and stood on the balcony I didn't hear you!" he explained panicking. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I yelled. He quickly walked out of the room; he took another look at me and turned away as I shut the doors. I pressed my back against the doors breathing heavy. I peeled myself off. I turned my lamps on as the skimpy towel dropped to the floor.

I could not believe that just happened. I pulled on some red lacy underwear, why? Well I felt like being sexy now. My mother ever told me caught in an awkward situation play it off. I grabbed some tight black low riding jeans with a light blue tank top and a black sweater. When I walked into the room Cyrus was laying on the couch watching TV he didn't even look up at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded I smiled "want to order some pizza?" Cyrus looked up at me smirking "and this is why we are best friends oh some pop too." I smiled at him "of course meat lover's right with pineapple and hot peppers right?" Cyrus nodded.

I got on the phone "Hi, I would like 3 pizzas." Cyrus threw me a look, "yes the first one would be a meat lover's with pineapple and hot peppers. Then the other 2 will be pepperoni and cheese with lots of bacon and ham, extra cheese and sauce. Yes that's the other 2. Also 3 bottles of pop, Coke, Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper please. Delivery, room 2559 at the Court please." This pizza place was ran by lady Dhampires who didn't want to be guardians because most female Dhampire don't its more common for men not so much woman.

As I got off the phone Cyrus looked at me funny "3 pizzas?" "Yeah I'm starving." "You're going to eat 2 pizzas." "Not at once I'm saving some for later." Cyrus nodded "so about the movies Rachel is allowed to go too so the plan is in motion." I nodded "don't worry I won't sit with you." Cyrus looked hurt "no I never meant that." "You're on a date I'm not going to sit with you." Cyrus sat up "why are you being like that you know I don't mind if you sit with us." "No I'm saying that I don't want to sit with you its awkward. I will sit behind you." Cyrus sighed "if that's what you want." I got up and starts blowing balloons, I started taping them up all around the room. Cyrus threw his hands up "what the hell are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself," "by putting up balloons?" "nope." I grabbed a not popped bag of pop corns and my sling shot. I sat beside him and put a cornel in my sling shot and aimed at a balloon. I hit it and it popped. Cyrus laughed "really?" I nodded "I think this is very fun." Cyrus held out his hand "let me try." I handed him the sling shot. Then there was a knock on the door "Pizza!" the guy called. I jumped up smirking. I looked through the peep hole; sure enough the delivery guy was hot. I took off my sweater and fixed my hair a bit before opening the door. I saw Cyrus glare at the pizza guy and him trying to shoot holes through the back of my head.

The pizza guy had messy blond hair and some nice soft brown eyes, he was a little taller than I. I smiled "how much." "53 dollars ma'am." "don't call me ma'am." I pulled out an 100 bill, "keep 10." He raised an eyes brow and smirked as he handed me back some change I noticed a piece of paper in it. I put it in my back pocket when suddenly Cyrus was behind me "I will take the pizzas." I took the pop and winked at the delivery boy before closing the door. Cyrus leaned against the table "what the hell was that?" "he was cute." Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"You did everything but jump on his dick." I raised an eyebrow "might not be a bad idea." "Actually it is." "What he's Dhampire I'm Dhampire there is no risk." "You don't know that your mother could reproduce who is to say you cant." I sighed "party pooper." I opened the boxes and the aroma of pizza filled my room. My mouth practically watered. I pulled out a piece of my pizza bit into it happily. I pulled out 2 glasses with ice; I poured some Coke into mine happily. I brought my pizza to the couch along with the bottles of pop. I didn't even grab a plate Cyrus laughed "it's a miracle you're not fat." "No actually its it's a miracle that you're not fat I train every day and I burn calories faster than you." Cyrus nodded "I guess that's true."

Hours later Cyrus had finished his pizza and I finished on of mine and a quarter of the other, the Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew was gone. I looked at Cyrus who was still watching TV. I began to clean up. I grabbed home a pillow and a blanket and threw it at him. Cyrus looked at me funny "what are you doing." "We are getting up early tomorrow you need some sleep I will wake you up." Cyrus nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch. Little did he know I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight? I watch Cyrus nod off to sleep and I went and stood on my balcony. The sky was just beginning to change color the black sky was turning to a purplish color. I smiled the sun it didn't affect me so I thought it beautiful.

I sighed taking the phone number I had gotten out of my pocket. Dhampire and Mori relationships were common as teenagers but as they got older they were frowned upon. I ripped the phone number to pieces and while looking at Cyrus comfortably asleep I let the pieces fly away. I swore to myself as the pieces flew I would never tell him and I would just remain his friend and protector. I would never get involved in his love life or anything. I would never hold him back. But most of all I would never tell him I love him. Then sun then came up and streaked my face bringing warmth to me in the cool morning as if it was hugging me telling me it was okay. I let a tear out before turning away from the sun leaving the balcony closing the doors. I closed to doors to where Cyrus was too. I sat down at my piano and began to play. A song I wrote a long time ago when I didn't know I loved him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natalie POV

The sun was barely setting; it would be fully set around 9:15. I got up slowly; I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. I stayed up composing songs on the piano, reading, and working on some work on my computer. Sometimes I didn't want to be a guardian, I liked to look at other jobs and see what humans did for a living. I shook Cyrus's shoulder; he groaned "what?" "We are leaving in 2 hours c'mon get up you have an hour to get ready." His eyes opened lazily. When he seen me his hand reached up and touched my face slowly. I shot up "come on we don't have time for this!" He blinked a bit and got up "Okay, okay." I nodded "I will get you at your room in 2 hours be ready text your friend too."

He nodded and trudged to his room. I folded the blankets and put the pillows away. I stripped down to just my underwear and straightened my long brown hair. I put on some tight blue jeans and a black low V cut top with a leather jacket. I did my make up in a smoky eye. I hid my stake and grabbed my money and phone. When I went to get Cyrus I stopped by my parent's room. They both were still sound asleep my father had my mother protectively in his arms, I tapped my mom lightly whose eyes opened slowly I whispered I was leaving and she nodded before falling asleep once more.

I showed up at Cyrus's room and I walked right in. He was fixing his hair in the mirror "don't you knock I could have been naked." "Well you didn't." he laughed "I guess I didn't." He was wearing jeans and tight black t shirt with a leather jacket. He was also wearing the Dragomir family ring. It was a thick ring with a flat top with the dragon engraved in it and all around the band it said Dragomir. It was the man's ring; there was also a woman's. He fixed his collar "do I look good." I smirked "you always look good." He flashed me a smile "you look nice as well." "You do realize the sun is still out?" "Yes but if we run to the car it shouldn't affect me that much." I nodded "I will drop you and Rachel off at the door."

Cyrus stared at me for a minute "why are we going so early?" "So you can also buy her break feast or dinner in Human's time of day." Cyrus nodded "alright." I turned away from him to open the door when he spun me around, he looked down at me suspiciously "did you sleep last night?" I shook my head "no," "what?! Why!?" "Wasn't tired." Cyrus rolled his eyes "I'm getting real sick of you lying to me." "I'm not lying!" We left his room, the court was dead quite there was very few people awake. As we reached the doors I stopped "You stay here I will get the car." Cyrus did as he was told; the sun kissed my skin as I walked out into it.

I got to the darkly tinted car. I turned on the air conditioning. When I pulled up Cyrus ran into the car. The car was tinted so dark Mori really wouldn't be affected by being in it during the day. But when Cyrus got into the car he was dizzy and panting. The sun should not have affected him that badly. I stared at him for a minute then it clued into me "when was the last time you have eaten?" Cyrus didn't like feeding he said it made him feel bad I glared at him "huh when was the last time?!" "4 days." I was pissed.

I drove into a shady spot and took off my coat. "I swear to god Cyrus you're an idiot." Cyrus looked guilty, he looked up at me noticed I was taking my coat off "wait what are you doing?" "This could kill you do you understand that! You tell this to anyone I will kill you!" I climbed over into his lap and tipped my neck over. Cyrus looked alarmed "no, NO I can't do that! Not to you!" "Drink we have to pick up your stupid girlfriend soon hurry up. Promise me you will never skip feedings again." He nodded "I promise." "Now your punishment is feeding from me so DRINK." I was nervous I had never been fed off of before. But I forced myself to be calm.

My mom told me the time she let Lissa drink her blood. She told me if my Mori needed blood let them drink yours. It didn't make you a blood whore it made you a loyal Guardian they came first like they always should. But don't let just any Mori drink your blood make sure you trust them. I trusted Cyrus with my life. He leaned into my neck, I could feel his breath on my neck he whispered "I'm sorry." Before biting down onto my neck.

There was a sharp pain. But then there was a pleasure. One that I was not expecting I sucked in a quick breath as I pitched forward in surprise our bodies was now pressed together. I held one of Cyrus's shoulders to keep my balance and drug my nails into my hand so I wouldn't get lost in the frenzy. I began to pant, I had never been fed off before and I was a virgin so this felt good. Cyrus wrapped one arm around my waist and the other was on the other side of my neck. Suddenly I got kind of dizzy Cyrus held onto me tighter so I wouldn't fall. I drug my fingers into my palm tighter. Then I felt Cyrus's fangs unlatch from my neck and the pleasure that came with it was gone. My vision blurred and I was kind of dizzy.

Cyrus licked the bit of blood that came from the wound on my neck. Cyrus pulled me back to look at me "Natalie." I nodded dizzily. Cyrus looked guilty "Oh Natalie I'm so sorry." He grabbed the water bottle in cup holder and I chugged it back. I let myself rest for a second until I felt less dizzy. Then I realized the position we were in. I was sitting on his lap my legs on each side of his hips; my hand was on his shoulder than other one curled pressed on his chest. His arm was around my waist and his hand was on my neck. I blushed red and Cyrus looked around to see what made me blush. He smirked and then things seemed to happen in slow motion, his started pulling my face towards his slowly and seductively. Our lips were just about to meet when I stopped and said "we have to get going." Cyrus looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

I crawled back over into my seat still kind of dizzy but I ignored it. I started to drive to Rachel's house.

Cyrus's POV

I stared out the window, but I could see the reflection of myself and Natalie in the window. There was ball of guilt in my stomach so big I thought I might vomit. I drank her blood and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I usually felt bad about feeding but there was something about Natalie being under my hands completely surrendered to me. The smell of her, her hair in my hands, her body pressed against mine, her hands holding onto me in desperation and weakness. I stared at my own hands in horror she wasn't a blood whore she only did it because I was weak after refusing to feed.

I also felt hurt I almost kissed her and she flat out rejected me. She didn't say she couldn't or maybe when she was in a better mind set no nothing like that she said "We should get going." I don't even know why I tried to kiss her, maybe the high or power I got from drinking her blood. I couldn't understand what was going on she was my best friend just that, that's it that's all. But then why were these feelings here. I wanted to punch something, I felt like a confused 12 year old. Suddenly we rolled up to Rachel's house and Natalie said "I will get her." I nodded "wait before you go." She turned to look at me "yeah?" "Do I have to much cologne on?" She leaned into me a bit "no you sprayed the right amount, oh and it smells nice good choice." I sighed in relief I was never good at that sort of thing.

I watched as Natalie adjusted herself as she walked up into the house. She had turned on guardian mode. When Rachel came out Natalie tried being nice and talking to her but Rachel quickly turned on her bitch mode and was rude. I could tell from inside the car. Natalie offered to open her door when Rachel quickly snapped how she could do it herself. They both got into the car, Rachel turned on the personality I knew her for the sweet but secretly slutty personality. Natalie glared at me before pulling back onto the road. Rachel beamed "Hey Cyrus, thank god for you getting me out of there." I heard Natalie whisper "I wish you stayed there." I said nothing "Hey Rach it's been awhile." "Tell me about it."

"So why are we leaving so early?" "So we can get break feast or well dinner before the movie." "Really! Great…. Uh will you be joining us Natalie." Before Natalie could say anything "Yes she will be also for the movie." Since I answered Rachel said nothing. Rachel was a total bitch an I knew that, so why was I out with her? I really did not know. Natalie pulled up to the front of the mall "I will park the car I will meet you inside." I nodded and we got out and walked into the mall far enough away from the windows. Rachel took my hand and pouted "I thought just you and I we're going on a date." I smiled down at her "Natalie is the one who got us out…" I whispered "Plus she's trained as a guardian she keeps us from having them follow us around and if we ditched her she may never do this again." I tried to make it seem like having Natalie around was a huge plus which for me it was, not so much her.

She sighed "I guess." There is a lot of humans around. Finally Natalie came back "okay lets go get something to eat." We all got something to eat. Rachel got a small pop and a salad. I myself got a burger fries and a pop. Of course being a Dhampire Natalie had the most. She had a sub with 2 tacos, fries a pop and an blizzard. Rachel's eyes were wide "wow you sure eat a lot." "I'm a Dhampire I burn calories faster than you I have to." Rachel's eyes stayed wide and she nodded and went back to her salad.

But the funny thing was that Natalie was done before I was and she wasn't messy or rude when she ate. Natalie was polite when she spoke to Rachel and I in true Guardian fashion. Rachel ignored her and stayed talking to me the whole time. But I really didn't care I just kept eating and acted like I was listening. Natalie was constantly looking around, her eyes often locked on other Guardians in the building. But as soon as I was done we made our way to the movies. As Rachel and I walked Natalie stayed a distance behind us. I didn't know why no Strigoi dared to enter inside the mall and the sun hadn't even set yet. But yet Natalie took seriously to her guardian duties.

We got our tickets and good. I had gotten Rachel and I popcorn and a Gatorade each. But of course Natalie being the big eater she was got nachos, large drink, and a frozen yogurt. I smiled at her and when she was about to put a nacho in her mouth as our tickets got looked at I swooped down and took it out of her hands. Natalie laughed and shook her head "You could have just asked for one." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachel out of the corner of my eye she was not happy I did that. When I went to look at her I could see red around her. My eyes widened I could see an aura something only spirit users could do. I shook my head no I was just seeing things.

But when I looked at Natalie I could see a blue a calm blue. No I refused it I wasn't a spirit user no, it just couldn't happen, it wasn't happening. Finally we walked into the movie theater there was only 3 other people in there, a couple in one of the 5 front rows. In the next 15 rows were empty except for a man in the middle of the second row. I sat with Rachel in the second row from the top. I sat in the middle and Rachel sat beside me. I looked behind me and behind us to the side were Rachel was Natalie with her feet up on the chair. I smiled at her shaking my head. She paid no attention to me she just happily munched on her food.

When the movie began I was totally focused on it, I didn't even notice when Rachel's hands would travel up my arm or whisper in my ear. It was about an hour through the hour and a half movie I heard Rachel say "she is asleep." I turned around to see Natalie completely asleep. Her feet still on the chair, most of her nachos were gone and so was her frozen yogurt, they were pushed under her seat. Her hand was on her chin and she had fallen asleep like that, I laughed a little. But then I felt Rachel whisper in my ear "Now things can interesting." I didn't know what she meant until I felt her kiss my jaw line.

Now even though I wasn't that interested in Rachel I am a healthy teenage boy so when a girl so kindly offers herself to me I had no problem taking that offer. I pulled her into my lap and before letting her lips down on mine I whispered "we have to be quiet." I kind of felt guilty for doing this when Natalie was right there but when Natalie falls asleep she doesn't wake up. She wouldn't wake up until the end of the movie when I woke her up. Rachel's lips crashed down on mine I accepted them easily. She was wearing some sort of lip gloss it did not taste nice what so ever.

But when she parted her lips ever so slightly to let my tongue into her mouth. She easily gave me dominance my tongue caressed her mouth. My hands held tightly onto her thighs tightly, I massaged them as Rachel pressed herself right up against me. I pulled back "you realize this isn't a thing right this isn't going to be happening all the time. This is just a one-time thing we aren't dating." Rachel flashed me a grin "as if I don't know that." She then kissed my again with fire. I easily dominated over her again.

I soon then grabbed her ass pulling her right up against my body. I tore my lips from hers and started kissing down her neck. As I kissed a certain part of her neck I remembered just a few hours earlier that I had drank Natalie's blood from this very spot on her neck and after that she rejected me. I pulled back away from Rachel she looked at me and pouted "what's wrong?" "I'm just not into it that's all." Rachel smirked "well I can fix that." She started kissing up my neck and up my jaw carefully not to leave any kiss marks. I heard a noise behind me but I didn't register it. I kept on kissing Rachel; she was a good kisser I'm guessing from experience.

I ran my hands through her dark red hair clutching it tightly as we kissed. I pulled away and let my hands run up and my thumbs went under her shirt as I started kissing her neck again. I had been a little high strung for the past couple of day's maybe that was what possessed me to want to kiss Natalie. I mean I called her mom my Aunt she's practically family. I started kissing down lower on Rachel's blue strapless shirt. I stopped to the hem of the shirt and pulled back. I dragged my fangs back up her neck to her ear where I nibbled on her ear lobe lightly. Then I heard another noise. I pulled away and looked behind me to see if Natalie was woken up by the explosion in the movie. But when I looked Natalie wasn't there. Natalie was gone.

"Where's Natalie?!" I asked in a panic. Rachel stood up and shrugged "I don't know?" "Did you see her get up!?" Rachel clenched her teeth and nodded. I let a growl emerge from my throat "Why didn't you tell me!?" I jumped up grabbing my things and ran out of the theater. Rachel followed behind me "so she went to the washroom how does that matter?" "She took her coat and drink to the bathroom I don't think so. Go check the bathroom." Rachel sighed in annoyance and went into the bathroom searching for Natalie.

I was in a complete panic and I was very ashamed. She had seen me making out with Rachel and she left to go wherever. But where did she go!? Rachel came out "She is throwing up she ate something bad or maybe ate too much I don't know." I felt relief but still some panic, "should I go in there." Rachel came and stood right in front of me and let her hands rub up my chest "No, c'mon I thought this was a date for just you and me?" I nodded "I know I'm sorry but she is my friend."

All of the sudden Guardians started running out of nowhere "code 1, code 1… There is another guardian out there; the computer identified her as Natalie Belikov-Hathaway. The daughter of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov." I froze. I looked at Rachel who was frozen wide eyed in her spot she had been caught red handed. I lurched away from her "you lied to me." She bit her lip and I screamed "FIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMN WAY HOME." I ran after the Guardians not even turning back to look at Rachel I was pissed. She had lied to my face about my best friend who was in danger. When I got out the door and looked around.

Then I saw it and I was shocked I screamed "NATALIE!"

Natalie POV

Suddenly there was an explosion and I was jerked out of my sleep. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. Then I remembered I was at the movies with Cyrus and that whore girl. I let my eyes adjust and I saw it. Cyrus and Rachel were making out right in front of me. I watched for a minute and then I checked the time. The movie started at 9:30 and it was an hour and half long not including the previews. There was only about another 30 minutes left. I looked back at Cyrus and I saw Rachel looking at me with a victorious stare as if she had won. Then she went back to kissing him.

Cyrus wouldn't even know I had left so I slowly got up taking my coat and Coke. I walked outside it was night time now, well Mori day time. I took a bigger sip of my pop and scanned through my phone. There was an app for Guardians on our phones you down load and type in your name, birthdate, password, and current Mori and it signed you in. They told you everything, recent Strigoi sightings, news with Mori. New assignments were posted and they could message you. I scrolled through reading it while drinking my coke when suddenly I heard a muffled scream. My head jerked up quickly. I saw 3 figures, one a woman clearly human she was being jumped by 2 Strigoi, on the other side of the parking lot.

The movie wasn't over and if I went and got guardians it might be too late for the woman. I snuck quietly to my car. I opened it dropping my coat, pop and phone inside I pulled out my stake and slowly moved amongst the cars. I picked up and empty pop can and threw it in the opposite direction of me. Both Mori stopped drinking from the girl, it was too late she was dead, her neck snapped. I raced out and struck my stake through one of their hearts. He was dead but the other one saw me. I animal like growl ripped through his throat. This was it this was my first fight against a real Strigoi.

Then he attacked he moved quickly he sent me flying into a car. The pain didn't register as he lunged at me who was on the car on my back. I kicked him in the chest sending him back. I flipped back onto my feet on top of the car. He growled at me, adrenaline was running through my veins. The car I was currently standing on was one of the 3 cars in the back of the parking lot. I kept my stake in my right hand but I picked up a huge shard of glass in my left. I jumped down to meet him on proper ground.

He lunged once more, he was fast but so was my mother. Sparring with my mother you had to be able to predict and be fast. Unlike my mother who threw punches he had clawed nails trying to scraped me. He jumped forward at me I swiped my stake forward. He jumped back, but as he did I did a sweeping kick knocking him off his feet and onto his back. I ran to plunge the stake in his heart he grabbed me flipping me onto my back. By the glint in his eye he had no intention on killing me he wanted to turn me into a Strigoi.

I was pinned, I clenched my teeth and my left arm escaped quickly and I plunged the glass shard into one of his eyes I was soaked in his blood but he wasn't dead. He jumped back onto his feet this time out for the kill. He moved faster I struggled but met him for every lunged and attempt at my neck. I scratched him with my stake and he hissed "bitch." Then he swiped and I wasn't fast enough I ducked but the palm of his hand slammed into one of my eyes. I stumbled back; I was going to have a black eye later.

Then I hear Guardians and I was relieved but not for long as I stumbled the Strigoi grabbed me by my hair and wrenched me to him. He was about to bite my neck and I elbowed him in the eye with the glass in it my skin split under impact. Then I heard Cyrus yell "NATALIE." He was out of the theater? Then I knew I couldn't loose. I felt his grip loosen just enough for me to pull loose and quickly turn around and stab my stake into his heart. He fell down dead.

I then felt dizzy, I was grabbed by another Dhampire "Natalie Belikov-Hathaway right?" he said. I nodded he smiled "I met your mother great fighter like you kid you did good." A female guardian looked over the bodies "You could have done a hell of a lot worse. For your first battle and doing it alone you did great." She smiled at me. Another one patted me on the shoulder "thanks kid you saved us some work." Another said "well looks like you're going to get your first two Molnija marks girly."

Cyrus ran up to me and grabbed my face worry streaking through his face like a disease "Natalie are you alright?!" I nodded "yeah I'm fine." He stroked my face and arms "you're hurt," "not that badly I will be fine." Cyrus took my left hand it was badly bleeding and cut into with shards of glass "that needs to be stitched and wrapped." I sighed "I'm fine," Cyrus looked over me "your elbow is bleeding, you have got bruises forming, there is one that is forming on your eye, your left hand and you don't look that good." I looked at him "this is my job Cyrus I'm going to get a lot worse." Cyrus carefully pushed back my hair "what happened to your back?" "I was thrown into the car." He stroked my shoulder softly "dear god,"

He pulled me into his arms "Oh Natalie I'm so sorry," I shook my head "it's not your fault… wait where is Rachel?" Cyrus glared out at the dead bodies "she lied to me and said you felt sick in the bathroom and you would be out soon when really you're fighting for your life with a Strigoi. I told her to find her own ride home." I shook my head laughing. The female guardian came up to me once more "Your parents are on their way both of you. They were called when you were identified they should be here any minute." I nodded, Cyrus was handed a first aid kit and he began picking pieces of glass out of my hand.

Suddenly there were head lights speeding in at light speed. A black tinted window SUV. Our parents were here. Before my mom had fully stopped the car my father was out of the car "Natalya." He said his Russian accent strong. He looked petrified he ran to my side "Natalie are you okay, oh my god your hurt. What the hell were you thinking taking on 2 Strigoi on your own? You're just like your mother." My mother and Cyrus's parents ran over. Everyone stopped dead and bowed to Lissa, she growled "Rise it is not the time for this. What has happened here?" My mom looked over the bodies with a smirk "damn good for a first time, mine probably would have looked down close to the same way."

My father yelled "What the hell were you guys doing that you didn't notice this!?" Lissa placed her hand on my father's shoulders "I would like to know what happened here, I want all video evidence and reports once the Guardian council is done with it." Cyrus whispered to his father Christian. My father looked at him "Where the hell were you?!" My mom yelled "Dimitri!" Lissa put her hand up "no I would like to know as well." All eyes turned to him, but I answered "I had eaten a lot and something wasn't settling with me so I went to the bathroom but it was really hot so I went outside and that's when I saw the Strigoi and the woman. I didn't know she was dead by then and they were Strigoi I had to stop them." My mom smiled "I'm proud of you." I felt pride well up in my chest.

My father on the other hand looked at my mother shocked "Rose!" She looked back at him "what?" "You're encouraging her!" "Yes she did a good job and every Guardian gets there injuries!" My father threw his hands up "she could have died!" My mother sighed "Dimitri please, she got minor injuries and killed 2 Strigoi at 17, and she could have gotten worse. She's right she is a Guardian maybe not a promised one but she is a Guardian just like I was when I started hunting them." Dimitri glared "and I gave you hell too." I often forgot dad was mom's mentor.

My dad looked down at me and smiled "as much as I am angry I am very proud you did well." I smiled a wide smile. My mother smiled at me "You will be getting your first marks tomorrow." I nodded; I would be going back to school with Molnija marks that was going to be great. Lissa touched my neck "let me heal your wounds." My father shook his head "no for her Reckless actions she will have to let them heal on their own." I groaned "that's hardly fair." I noticed Cyrus step closer to me "I will take her back to see medical attention before the human police and things get here." Dimitri narrowed his eyes at him then nodded. My mother kissed my forehead. Lissa whispered something to Christian I couldn't hear.

We began to walk to the car, my adrenaline was all used up I was starting to feel the pain of my injuries. "There is some of my stuff in the trunk." I said as we reached the car, Cyrus of course grabbed them and opened my door for me. He even did my seat belt as he slid into the driver's seat. I huffed "I can put on my own seat belt." Cyrus didn't listen he turned on the radio. He was mad; he ignored and hid his feelings when he was angry. I really didn't have the heart to tell him I have an earth shattering head ache. I turned off the radio and with my good hand I took the one of the stick shift. He tensed, I rolled my eyes "seriously what's wrong?" I asked as we reached a red light. Cyrus took his hand from mine "when did you wake up?" I realized what he meant "it doesn't matter." "Yes it does, I'm sorry okay it matters maybe not to you but to me. I'm ashamed, I'm a man and you're a woman my best friend and I swore to help you in battle but I was in the movie making out with some slut."

His eyes didn't meet mine as he kept driving "you were kissing her neck; she made a face at me I didn't like so I didn't bother staying I didn't think you would care. I mean I'm at fault here too I should have told you I left. I just didn't know how I've never been in a situation like that before." Cyrus suddenly swerved to the side of the road "Wait what?" I looked down at my hands embarrassed "I haven't really gone far with anyone before because of them being afraid of my father and I don't know if I can conceive with a Dhampire like my mother so." I pulled my coat tighter around me Cyrus shook his head "like I said I'm sorry." He then served back onto the road and began driving to the court. It was awkward and I have never felt awkward with Cyrus before.

When we got to the court I was brought right into the emergency room. Cyrus was forced to wait outside even some things the Queen's son couldn't get past. They quickly started at taking all the glass out of my skin. The doctor told me I was lucky that I had collided through the windshield on my left shoulder and not near my neck. Though there was glass deep inside my left arm and shoulder that no one had seen due to the darkness of my shirt and the night. My whole left should to fingers were rendered useless. I told her about my terrible head ache, she told me I have a concussion and there was scrape and glass in my head. Also a pulled hair out of my head not much that it could be seen but doctors could notice. I asked them to hold the head injuries from my parents so they wouldn't know.

Once they were done I only had my bra on I was trying to figure out how to put on my shirt with one hand or just put on my coat and zip it all the way up. Then suddenly Cyrus emerged through the curtain "the doctor said you were….. done." He hesitated to say done as he saw me. His eyes were wide as he stared at my arm "your arm?" I looked at it "when I crashed through the window it's what crashed just give it a week or so it should be better." Cyrus looked even more guilty than before "Can you use it?" I took a hesitant breath "I can move it but only that, I can't hold anything or pull anything." He nodded slowly "let me help you with your shirt."

It felt weird being so useless. Cyrus was very careful with me as if I might be broken if squeezed too tight. When we walked back to my room he didn't even look at me, his eyes stayed ahead or at the ground they never met me. I didn't understand it wasn't his fault. Everyone watched us as we walked. The rumors had spread around like crazy "Natalie Belikov-Hathaway taking after her parents already killing Strigoi." I ignored it as much as I was happy about it.

When I walked into my room Cyrus looked at me "I will leave you I'm sure you're tired I will leave you to sleep. Later." With that he left. He was right I was exhausted but why did he leave like that? I ate a piece of pizza slowly while standing on my balcony. Then I noticed my flowers were healthy, I tried everything to get them to grow and things but they just kept dying but now they were healthy and larger than yesterday. I shook my head throwing the crust of the balcony and walking back into my room. I closed the double doors pulling the shades over them.

I plugged in my phone and then untied the drapes revealing my bed. I lay down in the dark area and I could only think. Think how betrayed I felt by Cyrus, my fighting the Strigoi and why he was acting the way he was. I sighed and got comfy, I would talk to him tomorrow I thought as sleep claimed me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Natalie's POV I did not know how long I had slept when my mother woke me up. My eyes reeled around the sudden light due to my drapes being open and my lamps on. My mother sat on the bed smiling "You have to get up now." I looked around "what time is it?" "1 pm." "No wonder I'm still so tired." "No Honey you slept all through the day and night its tomorrow." My eyes opened in shock, I went to sit up fast and pain shot through my and I fell back immediately regretting the decision. My mom smirked "Yeah you might not want to move that fast." I then slowly sat up "why did you wake me up?" "You have to get you Molnija marks." I nodded slowly as I sat up slowly my body aching. My mom helped me "I know I felt the same way when this happened to me the first time I really got beat up. Let me help you." Due to my left shoulder to hand being useless I had no choice but to let her help as annoying as it was to feel useless. As I put on my shoes I got dizzy, my mother caught me "are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just kind of dizzy," my mother nodded "just how badly did you hurt your head?" "Not that badly." My mom nodded "I won't tell your father and I would like to know why you were actually outside." My mother and I are the exact same she tended to see through my lies. "Cyrus wanted to go on a date with some chick and I didn't want to sit with them in the movie anymore so I went outside." My mom nodded "Ready to do anything for your Mori hm?" I smiled "yeah I guess so." We walked through the halls, many people stared at me. I was wearing a thin red tank top do my whole arm and shoulder was visible. I looked like a warrior and I felt awesome. When I walked into the tattoo place the woman stared at me "You are pretty young to be getting some marks." I nodded "I was trained from the best." The woman nodded "I can believe that." As I got my tattoos they did not hurt badly just an annoying stinging pain. But it soon faded, my mother stood in the room the whole time. I told her she didn't have to stay but she insisted on it and you cannot argue with Rose Hathaway. When the woman was finished I was excited. She angled a mirror so I could see my neck in the mirror and sure enough there were my tattoos. I smiled "awesome." My mother smirked "yeah I felt the same way when I got mine. It makes you pretty awesome to have them before your promised. But you can't see them unless you keep your hair up or cut it short." Suddenly I thought of me being pulled by my hair by the Strigoi. I didn't want to cut my hair because I didn't like short hair but hair in a ponytail could still be pulled on. I had to use a clip to pin my hair in the tattoo place to make sure all of my hair stayed out of the way. Which was a good idea for my hair but I was very hungry and tired. I went straight back to my room getting the extra pizza I hadn't ate out. I wolfed that down with the rest of my mom. It wasn't even 3am when I decided to go back to bed and sleep once more. 4 days later. Natalie POV I had slept for another 2 days before I felt back to normal. I hadn't seen Cyrus since that night I had looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. I began walking around the court. I was wearing only shorts and a bikini top due to my still useless left shoulder to fingers. During my battle some of my nerves and arteries had been damaged so it was taking a long time for it to heal. I walked into the pool and sitting at a pool side lounge chair was Adrian my god father. I laughed and ran over. "I heard you were back in town Adrian." I said. His one eye peered open "Well if it isn't my Favorite god daughter." "I'm your only god daughter." "I know if I had another they would be my favorite." I laughed, and he finally opened his eyes. "Ah shit Mini Hathaway you looked seriously injured there." "Yeah tell me about it." I said while sitting down on the lounge chair beside him. Even though Adrian had aged he was still young looking and beautiful and lots of woman still flirted with him. He would never tell you but there was a woman he was actually in love with it was just a secret. It took him awhile to forgive my mother. But when he did my mother made him my god father though Christian was my brother Masons. I didn't often see Mason due to our huge age gap. I had no idea what he did with his day, he did train but not like I did. "I heard what happened to you Mini Hathaway must have been one hell of a battle I could never do it." I smiled "yeah but oh my god it hurts." "I don't know the full story what exactly happened?" "I cover for Cyrus so he could take a date to the movies, me being a guardian and his friend I went as well. They were making out in the theater I was sleeping and I woke up it got awkward so I went outside and I saw the Strigoi." Adrian smirked "so you and Dragomir spawn are still as thick as thieves." I sighed "I haven't seen him since the attack I can't find him anywhere." Adrian shook his head "Want a drink." "I'm underage." "Yeah so I don't care let loose once and awhile." I nodded "sure I guess don't tell my mother or father." Adrian laughed "how about you don't tell them?" I smiled nodding, I took a sip of the martini. It burned but it was good Adrian looked at the pool "so when are you going to tell Dragomir Spawn that you love him?" I choked on my martini "I don't love him." Adrian laughed "You can't lie to me kid, I can see your aura and it lights up when you think or are around him. Plus I knew your mother at this age she lied the same way you do." I shook my head "the liquor is starting to affect you I think." "No actually it doesn't work as well as it used to I've become immune plus I know you love him." I suddenly didn't know what to do "Fine think what you want." I settled. "Are you going to ask him out?" I sighed "No." Adrian cocked his head to the side "why not?" "He is the son of the queen and the heir to the Dragomir line." "So if not for your father I would have married your mother." "But you have Aunt's and things and more in your lines the Dragomir's don't." Adrian laughed "so is that the only reason why you wouldn't date him?" "No he would be frowned upon, Mori and Dragomir long term relationships are frowned upon I will not be the cause of that." Adrian sighed "You have a loyal heart Mini Hathaway. All you Hathaway's seem to have that in you. That pureness," I laughed "I have no idea what you are talking about." "I may have been mad at your mother for choosing your father and cheating on me but when I thought about it. It all came into place. Your mother was the most pure hearted woman I had ever met. She was so loyal to Lissa risked her life for her more than her fair share. That loyalty you carry but you are loyal to Cyrus. Your mother and you are so ready to die for the people you love." I nodded it was something my mother and I shared, that desire to protect. The desire for that person we love to have the best life they can. Adrian kept going "Your mother went leaps and bounds for your father and almost died doing it. Even when he was Strigoi a part of her loved him she never stopped loving him and she was loyal to follow her heart. Being with me wouldn't have been right." I sighed "Cyrus can never know my feelings for him." Adrian smirked "so you do love him." I cursed under my breath, that damn guy. "So maybe I do what does that matter?" "Can't deny love Mini Hathaway." I got annoyed drinking back more of the Martini "I don't see how you're much better." Adrian rolled his eyes "actually there is a lot of difference Mini Hathaway, your love is looked down on but my love is almost illegal." I had to admit he had a point. I finished my Martini I went to move my left side forgetting I had been seriously injured and gasped in pain. "Come over here I don't care what your dad says." I did as he told me and sat on the side of his chair. He placed his hand on my wounds "Ah I don't know how much good I can do here I'm not nearly as good as Lissa but I can do some." I waited and suddenly magic pulsed through me, you could tell he wasn't doing any major healing but he was doing some good.10 minutes later Adrian finally let me go he was panting. "Sorry…. I could heal a bit of it, your hand should be a bit better and so should some of your cuts but I couldn't really deal with your shoulder. Too many severed nerves and things I couldn't do much." I smiled at him "Thank you for at least doing what you did." Adrian got himself another drink "would you like another one?" he asked me. I shook my head "I have to go. Thank you Adrian I will see you later!" With that I began on my way off to my mother. 3rd person POV Adrian watched as his goddaughter ran off. He couldn't help to think of Rose at that age, she was just as beautiful as her mother before her. But she had more control like her father. But he could see it in her Aura the love for Cyrus. Hathaway's Adrian thought to himself, every single one of them brought some sort of trouble but he welcomed it. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them, especially his only god child. Adrian abandoned his drink and began off towards the young Dragomir's room. He was going to have a word or two with that kid. Natalie was a good kid she didn't deserve to be shoved aside because his manly pride was hurt. If Natalie loved anything like Rose and Dimitri she would go to the end of the world for this kid. Now Adrian didn't hate Cyrus he had broken his fair amount of hearts but Natalie's was one not to be broken in his book, he did not matter if it was the king of the world he wouldn't except it. Adrian knew Dimitri was more than capable but Natalie wouldn't tell him for the sole reason Cyrus might not come out alive or ever speak to her again. Adrian reached Cyrus's door and banged on it loudly. Cyrus looked up from the plants he was bringing back to life. He crept silently to the door to check if it was Natalie, she was the one thing he just couldn't handle right now. It was nothing she did it was him, he promised Dimitri if she was in a fight he would be there by her side but where was he? Making out with some girl he barely liked. He had seen the extent of her injuries he thought he was going to be sick. Just as he was going to reach the door it was slammed open by none other than Adrian Ivashkov. Cyrus jumped back in surprise it was the last person he was expecting to see. He didn't even know Adrian was back. But then he felt nervous Adrian was Natalie's god father and he adored her. Ever since she was born he babied the hell out of her. If Natalie needed anything, money, booze, advice, love and attention or someone to raise hell for her and she didn't want to tell her parents Adrian was her first call. Which made it that much more frightening to see this man at his door. Adrian smelled like booze and his clover cigarettes, he stared at Cyrus "You going to let me in Dragomir spawn?" Cyrus stepped to the side letting him in. Adrian took a good look at the kid and how he aged over the summer, he didn't pay attention to the aura until something caught his eye. He looked back at the kid who was clearly uncomfortable. Adrian threw himself onto the couch. Cyrus slowly closed the door and heard Adrian's voice reach across the room "You have been practicing." Cyrus whipped around "what? I have no idea what you're talking about?" Adrian rolled his eyes "I'm a lot better at reading Aura's than your mother is don't think you can hide it from me." Cyrus stayed straight faced "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Adrian sighed "I know your element is Spirit kid." Cyrus's eyes widened "no it can't be." Adrian realized the kid was still in denial "I'm sorry to break it to you Dragomir Spawn." Cyrus looked like he was going to be sick, Adrian knew he was worried about the effect that spirit had on people. Adrian cleared his throat "any way that's not why I'm here." Cyrus began to get more nervous, he was here about Natalie. Cyrus sat on the lazy boy across from where Adrian was sitting. Adrian stared at him "I get it your manly pride is bruised but don't take it out on her." Adrian started. But then Cyrus interrupted "That's not why I'm avoiding her… I did let Dimitri and myself down because I said I would be there with her in battle but also its awkward she wasn't supposed to wake up. I'm just kind of ashamed." Adrian laughed "welcome to woman Dragomir. Things don't always happen the way you think. Plus Natalie doesn't care she only cares her best friend won't talk to her." Cyrus nodded and began thinking about Natalie, she was his best friend and worst night mare all at the same time. Why? She was his best friend either way, they grew up together and they knew each other like the back of their hands. They just connected as friends which you couldn't often get with anyone, there is friends people you like but then there are best friends people who you love and would throw yourself into a burning pit for. But she was his worst night mare because of who she was. Natalie was beautiful with a nice body and her personality may not be the nicest sometimes but she was the most loyal person he ever met and he loved her. Then Cyrus remembered how it felt when he was feeding off of her. He wasn't thinking of the feeding but the way she submitted under his hands and only his hands. The way she clutched onto his desperately and the way she was fighting off the pleasure. He knew no one would be able to do that but him and for some reason it made him happy. But then Adrian whistled "That's one bright Aura there kid what are you thinking about?" Cyrus suddenly turned bright red, what was he supposed to say I was thinking of possibly having sex with your god daughter one day? That he fed off of her and her submissive state made him happy because he knew she would never submit to another person? Either way he was guilty and if it was one thing Adrian was good at it was finding shit out. He was actually tempted to tell him about what he felt when he fed off her so he could punch him for such dirty crude thoughts, he kind of felt like he deserved it. But he decided Adrian would find out anyways somehow he always did. "There is a reason why I'm not approaching her, well there is several." Adrian smirked "Oh yeah amuse me?" Cyrus looked down at his hands. "Guilty because I told Dimitri I would help her if we were ever to get in a Strigoi fight and make sure she didn't get hurt. But then I'm also ashamed…" Adrian's eyes tightened "now why is that?" Adrian had an odd feeling he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "Well she caught me making out with some girl I barely even like which that in its self is embarrassing." Adrian nodded "keep going." Cyrus muttered lowly "I fed off her." Adrian felt shock run through his body but he muttered he must have heard it wrong "What?" Cyrus said louder "I fed off her!" Adrian felt the need to deck him and he wasn't a violent man. "Why?" he asked calmly, he could tell Cyrus did feel ashamed and nervous but if you could read aura's correctly you could also tell he was hiding something. "I hadn't drank in a few days.. I feel bad for doing it but then when we left she seen how weak I was and made me feed off of her or she would tell my parents I haven't been drinking." Adrian sighed "Okay kid I'm going to make this simple, I can see your hiding something spit it out." Cyrus then looked even more guilty. "When I fed off of her she was dizzy and things so she relied on me for support and things. And… I didn't mind the fact she relied on me." Adrian threw his head back laughing "you mean you liked how submitted to do due to her compromised state." Cyrus almost choked on air "why did you have to put it like that?" Adrian shrugged "isn't that what happened?" "No I liked the idea that no one else would see her like this than me!" Cyrus yelled defensively and realized what Adrian had done. He had accused him so he would spit out the truth in defense. Adrian raised one eyebrow "so you like her?" I shook my head "No." Adrian laughed "Then what you're a control freak?" Cyrus rolled his eyes "What do you want me to say?!" "Admit you're in love with my god daughter." "But I'm not." Adrian rolled his eyes once more getting quite annoyed with this kid. Cyrus stood up "I will go apologize to her okay?" "Why because I told you to or because you're sorry, if you aren't sorry than don't bother her." "I am sorry." "Good." Adrian stood up as well and the men took their leave. But they parted ways when they saw Rose and Natalie. Adrian watched nearby as the young Dragomir went up to Natalie and made his apology. He watched as both of their auras lit up as they were together. But they were doomed, Natalie would never be with him due to him being the last Dragomir and Cyrus would never admit he loves her. But then again Adrian himself was in a doomed love. Maybe that was the curse of this group. 


End file.
